Forgetting
by venturrieb
Summary: Based on The Vow specifically the scene when Paige wakes up. Quinn and Rachel were in a car accident and when Quinn finally wakes up the woman she believes to be her Doctor turns out to be her wife.


**A/N: A quick one shot based on the vow although then end strays from the movie. This is for berniivdee.**

**A quick note about all my other stories, I cannot not update them within weeks, so they it's probably going to work is that they will always be updated every months. Therefore all of them will be updates by the end of April because they were all updated in March. I just want to make sure you guys know what's going on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or The Vow**

* * *

Rachel noticed as Quinn's head lolled back and forth a little bit and turned her attention away from the nurse she was currently talking to. Hazel eyes fluttered open and quickly found deep chocolate ones filled with worry.

Rachel smiled softly, "You have no idea how good it is to see your eyes again."

"Quinn," the nurse spoke softly not wanting to alarm the blonde. Quinn grunted a bit as she tried to find her words and mind. "Quinn it's okay. You're okay."

"Wha- whe-"

"It's okay Quinn, you were in a car accident an hit your head. We kept you asleep for awhile, but you're okay."

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked her eyes never leaving Quinn's even just for second.

"My head hurts," Quinn's voice we horse as she spoke.

"That's perfectly normal. I'll go get you something for that." The nurse smiled reassuringly before moving to walk away only to stop when she heard what Quinn had to say next.

"Is anyone else hurt Doctor?" Hazel eyes were once again trained on brown, a naivety shining through as she spoke.

"Um," Rachel stole a quick glance at Quinn's nurse before looking back at the blonde herself. "Qu- Quinn, you know who I am right?"

She nodded weakly, "You're my doctor."

Rachel looked back and forth between Quinn and the nurse, searching for some type of direction as she held back the tears that were trying to form. Slowly the brunette made her way to the chair beside Quinn's hospital bed and took a seat. "Um, Quinn- I'm um… Quinn I'm your wife." When Quinn didn't say anything Rachel hesitantly reached for her wife's hand only to have her pull away unconsciously shooting pain through Rachel's heart, and lifting her hand to stare at the gold band that was sitting on her ring finger. Rachel was only to be met by confused hazel eyes.

* * *

"Mrs. Fabray! Please Mrs. Fabray," Quinn's nurse chased after Rachel as she pushed through the door that lead to a hospital hallway she caught her by the shoulder and stopped her from walking.

"You said things were very good," Rachel repeated the words to the nurse as they stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Brain injuries aren't like a broken bones Mrs. Fabray. They're much less predictable. Sometimes with the swelling and the way it pushes again the skull it can cause some impairment."

"Impairment? She doesn't remember me! My wife doesn't remember who I am."

"Even though she's awake," the nurse continued choosing to move pass Rachel's statement. "The swelling can cause some confusion, memory loss and erratic mode swings." Rachel couldn't take it anymore she pushed pass the woman just barely hearing the "But that's normal."

Rachel pushed though a second pair of doors an into the hospital lobby before collapsing beside a vending machine in tears, her fingers continuously twisting the wedding band resting on her left ring finger.

Rachel sat there thinking about the years she had spent with Quinn and the many things that had impacted their lives, from Quinn running into Rachel at the coffee shop, the confusing are we dating or are we just friends stage in their relationship, getting married, talking about starting a family. So the question was when half of the whole doesn't remember any of it, was it really even a whole anymore?

* * *

Rachel felt a light poking against her shoulder as she slept uncomfortably on a hospital couch. When she saw her wife staring over her she quickly sat up to face her, "Hi."

Quinn took a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around herself. "What are you up to?"

"Sleeping," Rachel answered not realizing how obvious that was and arning herself a giggle from the blonde and a soft 'right'.

"I brought you some clothes," Rachel lightly pushed a bag towards Quinn.

"Thank you," Quinn placed her hand into the bag and glanced into it before sitting on the back of the couch. "I'm kind of hungry," she stated simply making Rachel smile a little.

"Okay," still smiling Rachel grabbed her jacket and the bag she brought for Quinn and led the girl to a little cafeteria.

"So I just wanted to verify a few things about us since we're married." Quinn told Rachel as she made her way down a counter.

"Okay," the brunette agreed.

"So we're married." She stated looking over at her wife for confirmation.

"Yes," Rachel nodded, a bit of pain shooting through at the fact that her wife had to ask that question. "And I have weird hair?"

"Um, well I think that's taking a narrow view." Rachel followed Quinn as she continued to gather food. "You said that it takes too long to straighten, and you rather use that time to work in your studio."

"My studio?" Quinn stopped in her tracks. "Wh- why do I have a studio?"

"Uh- you're an artist. A really good one."

"I'm an artist?" Quinn repeated and Rachel nodded. "I haven't wanted to be an artist since I was in high school. I was supposed to go to law school."

"You did, you were only a few credits shy from graduation, but one day you just said screw it and pursued what you actually love. You started with photography and expanded from there."

Quinn looked up into Rachel's chocolate eyes, and could instantly feel the love that radiated from them and enveloped her in something warm, the feeling brought tears to the blonde's eye. "I'm so sorry," the blonde sobbed out.

"What?" Rachel pulled her wife into a hug allowing the girl to bury her face in the crook of her neck. "Quinn what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I can't love you like you love me. I'm sorry I can't remember us."

"What? No," Rachel pulled back a little and wiped some of the blonde hair from her wife's face so she could stare in hazel eyes. "It's not your fault. We're going to get through this okay. I promise you, we'll get through this." the brunette placed a soft kiss to the blonde's temple each of them relishing in the closeness of the other.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too bad. I've never seen the Vow so I literally just watched the one scene or I guess technically two and wrote this. **


End file.
